bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The End in the Beginning
The End in the Beginning is the twenty-sixth and final episode of fourth season of Bones Summary 4:47 a.m. A woman's legs creep into a bedroom, kicking off her heels and climbing into bed with Booth. It's Brennan. She gets in bed with him and they make love as Hodgins provides voice over about two people finding each other. The clock changes 0543 (military time). They argue over who has to get up to answer the knock at the door. Booth answers in Brennan's flowery robe. It's Cam. She introduces herself. Booth's brother Jared is with her. A body has been found at their night club. Brennan and Booth arrive on the scene, a big warehouse club called "The Lab." Zack is there. He found the body. He's Brennan's assistant. Bones and Booth don't recognize the middle aged male victim, found shot dead in a bathroom stall. Cam questions them. She wants Brennan's alibi. Cam thinks she's cheating on Booth, her husband. Caroline, who is not the prosecutor but their defense attorney, explains to the lab denizens (same crew, different lab) that they're all suspects. Fisher is a chef. Sweets is the bartender. Angela is the hostess; she calls Booth "Mr. B.". Booth got into it with some rock star he was trying to schedule a concert for C-Synch. Someone mentions Max Keenan, a city councilman. Max is mad because he didn't get his fee for working out something with permits. Zack says a Persian businessman is trying to buy the place. Daisy confesses she shut off the security camera for some time with her boyfriend - Fisher. Angela mentions she went on a few dates with Jared. Cam calls them all accessories after the fact. At the diner, Brennan and Booth talk about how long they can keep the club shut down. Max drops by and suggests they might not be having these problems if they'd paid the people they were supposed to pay. Brennan asks Cam when they can reopen the club. Not soon. Cam asks Brennan where she was between midnight and 5 a.m., implying she's cheating. She says she was in her office, but they think she would have heard the gun shot. Booth talks to his brother about the Persian who wants to buy the place. Jared explains something was used to silence the shot, which might explain why Brennan didn't hear it. Booth and Brennan drive around in their fancy Mercedes. She tells him Cam thinks she's cheating on him. Caroline calls with Max. He tells them they're open for business. At the Lab club, Zack finds the murder weapon. Vincent has it in his stuff! They try to decide whether or not to get rid of it. Vincent thinks Zack is the type of moron who would go to jail for a murder he didn't commit. Back at the Lab, we learn why Hodgins was doing the voice over: he's a hard-boiled crime writer, currently spilling his sorrows to bartenders Sweets, who shows him a cell phone picture of the victim. Hodgins recognizes him from the bar last night. He acts like he's colluding with Sweets to keep that a secret. Clark Edison, known here as C-Synch, drops by, decked out Diddy-style in a white suit, and talks to Booth and Brennan about booking a gig at the club. They're concerned about his brother (Grayson Barasa), having gang ties. Vincent shows Booth and Caroline the gun in his stuff. They call Cam to get it. It matches the murder weapon. Hodgins offers his theory it was the victim's gun. They take Vincent and Zack away. The mysterious Persian real estate mogul drops by. Wendell, the security guy, shares with Booth his theory while checking the back door for tape residue. Since he found none, the dead guy either hid in the club or Brennan let him in after Wendell left. Wendell tells Booth that the dead guy chatted him up the night before. Arastoo, the mysterious Persian, makes Brennan another offer on the night club. He says "things like this occur when people are not reasonable". Booth tells him it's not for sale. Sweets asks if his band can audition. Booth says yes. Angela shows Brennan a napkin she drew on last night, a map of the club she drew for the victim. There's an X on her office. Brennan (whom everyone calls "Bren") meets with Max, showing him the napkin. He thinks the Persian or gang bangers killed the victim to intimidate her. Max tells her to ask Jared about it, saying they work for the same person. Cam tells them the murder victim was a security consultant for a waste disposal company in New Jersey - a mobster. Brennan gives Cam and Jared the napkin. Brennan mentions "Gravedigger," asking if he could have done it. Cam won't release Vincent. Hodgins narrates, talking about shock waves sent out by murder. Brennan tells Booth what Max said about he and Jared both working for the Gravedigger. She explains to him the staff is lying to the police because they think they're covering for him. Sweets and his band "Gormogon" audition. He sings and plays keyboard with Daisy on tambourine. She's smitten with him after. Booth says they're good, but it's not right for a nightclub. Edison drops by for a chat with Booth. Wendell follows him out to the alley with his gun, but Booth shuts the door in his face. A fight takes place on the other side. Wendell runs to get Brennan, then runs out the other door. They find Booth sitting, slightly bloodied, next to Grayson Barasa, Angela's ex-husband. Here he is Clark's brother. Wendell puts his gun on him and soon has Jared's gun to his own head. Everybody disarms. Cam hauls them both in. Booth and Grayson char, both cuffed to the table. Grayson says Clark doesn't bang at all. They make peace. Cam lets them both go. Daisy tells Booth and Bones she talked to the victim last night, telling him about a quiet place for making out. They head to the lost and found, where Daisy says Fisher says Mr. B probably killed the guy defending Brennan. Brennan goes back to her office where Zack, her assistant, has been released. He says he found her coat in a box of gin, it had a bullet hole through it. It was used to muffle the shot. Sweets burned it because they think Brennan and Booth did it. Back at home, Brennan tells her hubby her whole staff thinks they're killers but are only succeeding in making them look guilty. Booth tells Jared about Brennan's missing coat and Jared says those kinds of fibers were found on the body. Jared says Max is wrong about him being in the Gravedigger's pocket and adds Brennan is cheating on Booth with the Persian. Jared tells him her phone records show she was talking to him over the last few weeks. Booth doesn't believe it. Jared tells Booth to face reality and Booth decks him. Jared tells Booth to grow up. Back at the club, Booth asks Angela about the napkin. She says she was interrupted by Jared, coming by to ask her out, while she was drawing it and Booth realizes his brother saw the victim and the napkin. Booth finds Max and accuses him of coming after them. Brennan and Booth watch over the club. She asks if the police tried to convince him she was having an affair with the Persian. She thinks he would kill for her, and then lie to protect her. The evening's entertainment arrives: Mötley Crüe. Brennan feels bad for Cam and Jared, having to investigate something where everyone lies. She's glad they're nightclub owners and not crime solvers. Booth says he knows who did it. So does she. Cam walks in after Wendell and Vincent, sprung from jail. Max whispers something in her ear, making her go ashen. Brennan and Booth both realize Jared did it to protect her. Wendell comes to get them. Out in the alley, they find Cam with her weapon on Jared, saying his phone GPS puts him in the club at the time of the murder. She tells him to turn over his gun and he says he'll remove it, but she knows how it's gonna go. Bones steps between them. She thanks Jared. Cam lowers her weapon. Brennan gently takes his gun and gives it to Cam. Hodgins voice over says when you love someone you open yourself up to hurt, that's the truth. The club goes dark for the night. Booth tells Brennan he thinks they should sell the club. He's not worried about the Gravedigger. And Cam said they can't find her coat so Jared is going to walk. She climbs in his lap and tells him she's pregnant. "The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable," Hodgins says. Fade out and in to Booth with a bandaged head in a hospital bed. Hodgins voice over fades out and we see it's Brennan who has been typing about love and the possibilities it creates. She deletes it. Booth wakes up, saying he had such a weird dream. She tells him his operation was a success but he reacted poorly to the anesthesia. He's been in a coma for four days. He looks at her. "Who are you?" Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Guest Cast * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher * Max Keenan - Ryan O'Neal * Clark Edison - Eugene Byrd * Jared Booth - Brendan Fehr * Vincent Nigel-Murray - Ryan Cartwright * Daisy Wick - Carla Gallo * Colin Fisher - Joel David Moore * Wendell Bray - Michael Grant Terry * Arastoo Vaziri - Pej Vahdat * Grayson Barasa - Sean Blakemore * Mötley Crüe - Themselves * Gormogon Band - Dayplayer Featured Music "Neverending Summer" - Dayplayer "Now You Know" - The Classic "Ridin" - Miss Eighty 6 "Don't Know What I want" - Random Impulse "Push That Thing 08 (Sharooz Remix)" - Dave Aude - DJ Dan "Let's Get It Crackin' " - Dectown Allstars "Caveman" - Dayplayer "Dirty Dancin' " - The DNC "Dr. Feelgood" - Mötley Crüe Notes *This is the only episode where all of the interns appear in the same episode. *Many events within the normal storyline are refenced during the episode. **The Gormogon and Gravedigger storylines. **Jared Booth losing his job to protect his brother. **Lance Sweets and Zack Addy hiding a big secret from Bones. It is contradictory that Bones should be referencing this in her alternate story as she does not know about it. **Lance Sweets being suspected of being Gormogon (The Pain in the Heart): "Hey, so uh, we're Gormogon. Um, I mean the name of the band is Gormogon. Some people think that I'm Gormogon, but I'm not.". **Lance Sweets and Daisy Wick becoming a couple. **Arastoo Vaziri losing his accent. **Angela wanting to sleep with Clark. **Brennan wanting a baby with Booth. (The Critic in the Cabernet). **When Zack and Vincent find the pistol Zack starts accusation, however Vincent says "Whoa I'm British, we don't use guns, we use our foreheads." Which is a reference to "Yanks in the U.K." 1 and 2. **Vincent tells Zack "Because you're the type of moron who goes to jail for a murder he didn't commit. And I, uh, am not". (The Pain in the Heart). **In the first few seconds of the opening scene, the clock beside the bed shows the time as 4:47 (civilian time). A minute and a half later, after the first "fade to white" the clock now shows 0543, which is military time. This possibly alludes that before the white flash was reality, albeit in the future, while after the flash is the dream sequence. ***The same time, 4:47, is on the clock when Bones goes into Booth's bed room in the episode " The Hole in the Heart". **The main titles were not used in this episode to emphasize that this is alternate story separate from the main storyline. **John Francis Daley's actual band, Dayplayer, is the band seen auditioning. The only person who isn't a member of the actual band is Daisy. I don't know what that means Quotes "Because you're the type of moron who goes to jail for a murder he didn't commit. And I, uh, am not." -Vincent Nigel-Murray to Zack Addy "Then what do we do" -Zack Addy to Vincent Nigel-Murray "Okay. What I should do is kill you with the gun, and then tell the cops you attacked me after confessing to the murder." -Vincent Nigel-Murray to Zack Addy "Should I be upset that everyone thinks that we're murderers, or just happy that everyone is trying to help us get away with it?" -Seeley Booth to Temperance Brennan "Should I mark your people down as stupid or uncooperative?" -Camille Saroyan to Caroline Julian "So you're a murderer. I'm unfaithful. We are a very exciting couple." -Temperance Brennan to Seeley Booth "People say you only live once, but people are as wrong about that as they are about everything. In the darkest moments before dawn a woman returns to her bed. What life is she leading? Is it the same life the woman was leading an hour ago? a day ago? a year ago? Who is this man? Do they lead separate lives or is it a single life shared? A storm approaches. It is still over the horizon, but there is lightning in the air. Are either of them aware of the gathering turbulence? Can they feel the crackle of electricity in the wind, or are they aware of only the power that they generate between themselves? The first hint of this storm is not a thunderclap... it is a knock." -Jack Hodgins "When you love someone, you open yourself up to suffering. That's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart, maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens that allow us to fly." -Jack Hodgins "Hey, so uh, we're Gormogon. Um, I mean the name of the band is Gormogon. Some people think that I'm Gormogon, but I'm not." -Lance Sweets Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes